In the performance of their occupation, workmen such as painters, carpenters, roofers often must reposition a ladder against an inclined work surface such as inclined and vertical surfaces. Repositioning of a ladder, such as the extension member of an extension ladder, against these surfaces is a time consuming operation. The time wasted in repositioning the ladder adds substantial expense to labor intensive operations such as painting. This expense is also increased since two people are often needed to reposition long, relatively heavy ladders. Moreover, during reposition of the ladder requires moving the ladder away from the wall and maintaining the ladder in a balanced position until the ladder is again resting against the wall. If this balanced position is lost, the ladder can crash and cause property damage and injure the user. A need therefore exists for devices which facilitate repositioning of ladders, as well as ladders which can be readily positioned to a desired location and which overcome the disadvantages of conventional ladders.